Kai's Frustrated
by Links6
Summary: Tyson doesn't get why Kai's so frustrated lately, so the team fills him in on the reason. implied TyKa crack!fic


_Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade, but I do love being a fangirl!_

_Enjoy!_

.

.

**_Kai's Frustrated _**

.

.

Tyson Kinomia isn't a one-hundred percent straight-shooter. He fibs, he side-steps, he beats around the non-existing bush. But, THIS? Not even Tyson's about to ignore the proverbial elephant in the room.

Or kitchen, for that matter.

It's been going on for about five days now. The first day was manageable, understandable and kind of endearing in a way. The second got a little worse, like a quirk or a habit that slowly escalates into annoyance the longer you're exposed to it. From the third onwards?

Kai's been using his beyblade for EVERYTHING.

Opening the door. Changing the channel on the remote (from across the room). Dispersing the crowd of fangirls when walking in the street. Scaring the hell out of Kenny for fun. Getting Tyson off of his chair. Chasing Tyson out of his room.

… well… to be perfectly honest, it's creeping Tyson out.

And, speaking of creeping. And, of course, the World Beyblade Champion doesn't _creep _anywhere. He either struts in arms swinging or leopard-crawls to wherever he needs to go. But, for this instance, he chose to promote the latter.

It's not comfortable either, leopard-crawling on your belly on the damnedest cold floor south of Moscow.

"Hey, bud, what're you doing on the floor?" Max asks, crouching down to get in on whatever Tyson's up to. The last time they scared the beetlejuice out of Ray was _epic. _So, in favour of seeing _flying _noodles and stir-fry again, Max keeps his voice down. "Is Ray cooking again?"

"No… it's… _Kaaaiiii…_"

Max peers around the corner. Aka. Climbs over Tyson to get a look.

Kai's in the kitchen.

"So?" Max says and props his elbows on top of Tyson's shoulder-blades and rests his chin in his hands.

Of course, Max's isn't as light as he looks, "Dude, getttooofff! You're frickin' heavy!"

"That's what she said," Max replies softly and chuckles to himself, "So, you're checking out _Kai?_ … Well… I always suspected!"

"Are you even _looking?_" Tyson snaps in a whisper and points to the counter, where Kai's standing. The World Champ is also actively trying to stop himself from blushing beetred at Max's comments.

"I still don't get it? He's making a salad, so what? Even the Super Mysterious Aloof-to-the-extreme Kai gets the munchies…"

"Kai's using _Dranzer_ to slice the lettuce…"

"Then _let-us _not interrupt him…." Max practically had to strangle himself to stop himself from laughing his ass off.

Tyson watched the Slicing of the Salad for a few more minutes before getting a perturbed look on his face. Or maybe, not so much perturbed as disturbed, "I know Kai trains a lot… like…. _A LOT bbmmmff-_"

Max suddenly slapped his hand over Tyson's mouth, effectively silencing him. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to the kitchen again.

Kai glared at the cucumber, stepped back and loaded Dranzer again. And, in an extraordinarily authentic Kai-fashion, let it rip. And letting it rip and _letting it rip _are apparently two different things. He took out the tomatoes, cucumber and celery. It was like a mini salad-war. And Dranzer was the proverbial end of Mother-of-all-Ceaser-Salad.

Seriously. Tomato seeds flying everywhere.

It was chaos.

"Stupid _salad!_" Kai growls, grabs Dranzer and finally rests his launcher and blade on the counter – well away from the kill-zone.

"Oohhhh…. I get it…" Max suddenly closes his eyes, nods to himself and stands up. He heads back to the TV and gets himself comfy on the couch.

Tyson quickly shoots after his bestie and practically run-crawls into the TV room, "Get what? Maxie! Get _whhhaaatt_?" apparently not even a World Champion is above grovelling.

"Kai's…. _frustrated…._"

"Oh, you think you're _better _than me?!" Kai suddenly yells from inside the kitchen, "_Let it ripppp!_"

Seeing a rather messy array of vinegar spray hit the hallway wall, Tyson was more than just curious to find out what was buggin' Kai. "What do you mean: _frustrated_?" Tyson turns his attention back to Max.

The blonde, thoroughly engrossed in the latest re-run of Naruto looked up, "Mmmm….. wha?"

So much for Max's reputation of paying attention to every detail.

"Hey, guys, what's all the racket about?"Ray walks down the hall and abruptly pauses at the threshold and surveys the kitchen – _Kai- _thenturns around with a shrug and walks on to join Max on the couch. "Kai's _frustrated_ again…" he started snickering.

"Who knew Tyson's so clueless?" Max grins back and points to the TV, "And who knew Kakashi had a Sharigan? 'Cause I didn't…. "

"He has a shar-?" Ray frowns and suddenly he's all agape at the screen, "Holy _crap! What episode is this?!_"

"Guys! Focus!" Tyson grumbles and kicks the sofa his teammates are sitting on, "Can anyone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"

"He doesn't know?" Ray looks over and nudges Max on the arm, "What've you been telling him all these years?"

"That Kai's an exercise freak…."Max laughs low and -_ just a tad more than a little_- evil.

"You're evil…" Ray chuckles.

"I know!" and this time Max isn't even trying to hide his laughing.

"Can whoever's laughing –_SHUT THE HELL UP?!_" Kai yells from inside the kitchen, his command followed promptly by a rather impressive boom, followed by the muttering of: "_Can't a guy even make a salad for himself in peace anymore?!"._

"Tyson, think… Kai isn't frustrated …he's _frustrated…_" Ray says subtly, ever the helpful one.

But, really, when has Tyson EVER be one to actually "get" subtle hints.

Tyson crosses his arms in a huff, "Then what's he so frustrated about?" he asks, drumming his fingers impatiently against his leg.

"_You know…_" Ray implores, giving Tyson a meaningful look.

"I know _what?_" comes Tyson's completely clueless reply.

"Told you … cluuuueeeelllleeess," Max says in a sing-song voice before turning serious again, "Dude… _Kai _… is… _frustrated… _in the _only way_ a lone wolf, exercise freak of a beyblader can be…"

Tick…. Tick… tick…_ Sexually…. Frustrated…? _

Tyson shook his head. _Dirty thoughts… don't go there… back away, TEAMATES, dude! ... but Ray's giving him 'THAT' look... and that look only means one thing..._

"_OOOOHHHH_!" Tyson exclaims, quickly shutting up when Kai threw a knife haphazardly into the living room as a warning.

Somehow Kai never came up when Tyson considered the thought_. __**Ever**_. For some reason it was Ray that Tyson would happily indulge in thinking he might've experienced _that_… then again… Ray was probably the only member of the Blade Breakers who actually _actively _dates. So there wouldn't be a real reason for Ray to be frustrated by any measure… soo…. Kai has a little bit of pent-up frustration of the _lusty_-variety.

Tyson watches attentively as Kai meanders off towards the bedrooms with his plate of exceptionally julien'd salad.

Of course, this has both Max and Ray laughing their butts off.

"Well, if _THAT's _what all this is about…." Tyson suddenly grins victoriously and cracks his knuckles, "Well, it'll be a breeze to take care of!"

Max and Ray watches as Tyson practically bounces down the hallway and towards Kai's room.

"_Ohhhhh Kkkkkaaaiiiiii!_"

"What the hell do you waahhhhnnnttt!" yep. It was _totally _a girly scream.

"Pizza?" Max suggests with a wink and a nudge to Ray's arm.

"Please!" Ray ushers them out the door without a second to spare.

.

.

**_Thanks for reading! Drop me a review or pm if you liked it ;DDD_**


End file.
